Peridot
Peridot is a Crystal Gem, and an original gem created by Steven Universe. Personality Initially, Peridot was shown to be morose and ruthless. She is skilled with Gem technology and works for the Homeworld Gems as a technician. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged in her first appearance during "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness" she briefly interacts with Steven, questioning him about the current state of Earth before losing interest and attempting to crush him. When the Crystal Gems intervene and reveal themselves, Peridot is shocked and flustered. When she realizes that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly loses her temper and asks "Why do you keep destroying my things?!". Peridot is very naïve when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, She was completely unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms, she believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that's what he called himself, and in "Friend Ship" she refers to Steven's fingers as "touch stumps". In the episode "Too Far", she also refers to screwdrivers as "leverage optimizers", noses as "scent sponges", eyes as "vision spheres", and feet as "gravity connecters". Since "Jail Break" Peridot has become increasingly frantic in her attempts to contact Homeworld and stop the Crystal Gems interfering with her plans. In "Keeping it Together". For example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends! and all other television signals with her own broadcast from the Communication Hub begging Yellow Diamond for help. In "Friend Ship", Peridot smugly taunts the Crystal Gems after trapping them in an ancient Gem vessel, believing herself to always be one step ahead, even repeatedly yelling at them to die with no qualms with repeatedly attempting to destroy them with the various traps on board. In "Catch and Release", Peridot kidnaps Steven with the hope he'll be able to fix the Homeworld Warp. When he can't, she becomes hysterical and eventually breaks down with the realization she's stuck on Earth with the Cluster. Before she can elaborate, the Crystal Gems arrive and disarm, poof and bubble her. After reforming into her natural self and losing her armor, she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that every action from the Crystal Gems is driven by hostility. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. In "When It Rains", Peridot continues to obstinately refuse to share her knowledge of the Cluster with the Gems, although she does allow Steven to use the bathroom freely. When a thunderstorm strikes, Peridot assumes it is the Cluster hatching and panics, but after Steven explains the water cycle to Peridot, she hesitantly agrees to go outside, and afterwards thanks Steven for teaching her and agrees to tell him more about the Cluster; but with the caveat he must allow to return to the Kindergarten to retrieve her records, and after an encounter with Cluster Gems and subsequent rescue by the Crystal Gems, Peridot finally agrees to work with them. One of Peridot's major characteristics is her possessiveness and dedication. Peridot becomes visibly upset when she discovers that others have damaged her things, and is emotionally attached to her foot as it's her only remaining part of her limb enhancers. Peridot is also loyal towards people she respects, and was driven to complete her mission and return to Homeworld despite no contact from Yellow Diamond, and has been shown to cling to Steven when she is scared of something. In "Back to the Barn", Peridot is very condescending to the point of consistent abuse of Pearl because of her belief in Homeworld's social hierarchy, claiming that she was nothing more than a servant and unable to grasp the complexity of Peridots technology, but after a competition with Pearl, Peridot concedes that she may have been wrong. Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin, and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, due to being tinted by her visor, but can be presumed to be some shade of green. Her mouth and tongue are blue. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. In all of her appearances to date, she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting together to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped kneepads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which been disposed of as of "Catch and Release". These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial fingers which are not directly attached, but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. Abilities Peridot possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Most of Peridot's observed "abilities" stem from her Limb Enhancers. However, even with her limb enhancers, Peridot has difficulty just lifting Steven and pieces of a Warp Pad normally, and in "When It Rains", she failed to remove a panel from a Facet Five wall, which Steven removed with relative ease. Despite lacking the super-human strength common to Gems, she does possess the same levels extreme durability - in "Keeping it Together" she is able to easily shrug off having a heavy piece of Kindergarten machinery come crashing down on her without "poofing". Peridot is extremely proficient with Gem technology. She has enough experience to pilot a Gem Warship and in "Jail Break", Peridot is seen briefly interfacing with her ships controls, setting a course to the Gem Homeworld. Peridot has a variety of evasion tactics, such as her "finger copter" and wall-walking displayed in "Keeping it Together". She is also surprisingly nimble, able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship". However, Peridot has little to no skills in hand-to-hand combat, and has been reliant on her Limb Enhancers for self defense. She has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix a Warp Pad. In Back to the Barn, she demonstrates her construction skills by building a robot that was able to hold it's own and take down Pearl's robot in a fight. Oddly enough she does not know of wheels or electronic screwdrivers. Fusions *When fused with Ice, they form Mixite. *When fused with Ice and Steven/Rose Quartz, they form Cuprite. Additional Tools *'Gem Destabilizer: '''In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent, but non-lethal, tool used to subdue enemy Gems. *'Robonoids:' Peridot can control different types of spherical robots, known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug, and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergarten. *'EMP device:' In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. Limb Enhancers Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until she is caught by the Crystal Gems in "Catch and Release". *'Anatomical Seperation:' Peridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. *'Blaster:' Peridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. *'Holographic Interface:' Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. *'Tractor Beam:' Peridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. *'Wall-Scaling:' Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. *'Helicopter Fingers: Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. *'''Electric Surge: Peridot can shoot an electric current from her limb enhancers. Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Peridot was called "evening emerald" by the Ancient Romans. * Peridot is the gem-quality olivine mineral. The mineral, olivine, is a silicate, and its crystal structure is made up of single isolated tetrahedral crystals. * Pure Peridot is rare, as it is unstable when released to Earth's environment, befitting to Peridot's reaction to Earth. * Olivine is often found in meteorites, though not exclusively, possibly a reference to how Peridot became stranded on earth in her escape pod. * The gem Peridot is often very small. Peridot, with her Limb Enhancers is around Pearl's height, whereas without it, she is inches taller than Steven. * Peridot, along with alexandrite and sardonyx, is the birthstone of August. It is the planetary stone of Saturn. * Peridot is one of the few known gemstones that can be found only in one color, although the shades of green may vary from light yellowish to dark brownish-green. * Peridot is often associated with good luck, peace and success. However, Peridot seems to have bad luck, failure and violence with the Crystal Gems. * An olivine's (and, by extension, Peridot's) chemical formula is (Mg, Fe)2SiO4, where the iron and magnesium combination gives it a light to olive green color. It's composed of: ** Forsterite (Mg2SiO4). ** Fayalite (Fe2SiO4). * Peridot is sometimes referred to as "the morning emerald" or "poor man's emerald". * Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from basic chemical composition of the mineral itself. * Peridot is also associated with power, influence, healing, Gemstone Gallery Peridot trying to fix corrupted centipeedle.png Amethyst and Peridot Fusing.png Perice.png Peridot_Sassy_Looking_Back.png|Peridot Pose peridot (2).png Pericans.png|Peridot Taller PeridotNoLimbs.png|Peridot Happy Peridot.png|Peridot First Regeneration PeridotsTablet.png|Peridot's Tablet Category:Crystal Gems Category:Peridots